El reto
by Vismur
Summary: El reto de Kaito de este año fue un poco interesante. Kaishin/Shinkai


_Título: El reto_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, humor, parodia, feliz año nuevo retrasado, no puedo creer que este escribiendo esto, yo tengo un humor muy tonto, lamento eso, realmente tonto, me siento diez años más joven, jamás volver a pedirle a tu hermano que se travista para referencias, al menos me dejo pintarle la uñas, ¿se considera un éxito?._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Stephanie Turushina en Facebook (a la que tuve que investigar para saber de qué país me hablaba, y si me he equivocado, pido perdón, Google-sama me ha fallado), quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2016._

 _Resumen: El reto de Kaito de este año fue un poco interesante. Kaishin/Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **EL RETO**

 **One-Shot**

Todo el mundo sabía que Kaito amaba los retos, entre más arriesgados y peligrosos eran, Kaito era mucho más decidido en hacerlo, todo el mundo lo sabía, es por eso que a través de los años, había un juego que se realizaba entre amigos para realizar retos en el año nuevo, idea totalmente de Kaito, hubo chantaje incluido, esta vez Aoko, había hecho una investigación para buscar un reto, su amigo de la infancia no tenía vergüenza alguna, pero quería intentarlo.

\- Muy bien, reto a Kaito, debes vestirte de viuda, pero no tiene que ser un disfraz bien hecho, tiene que notarse que eres hombre, deber seducir a Shinichi hasta que te de dinero, y no puedes quitarte el disfraz hasta que tengas el dinero – dijo Aoko, Ran empezó a reírse, Shinichi miró curioso, claramente interesado.

\- ¿Estabas navegando por chats extranjeros otra vez? – preguntó Kaito, que claramente estaba interesado.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo o no? – preguntó desafiante, Kaito sonrió.

\- Claro que sí, ¿de dónde sacaste esta información? – preguntó interesado, parecía alguna clase de ocurrencia común en otro lado del mundo.

\- No me acuerdo – respondió simplemente.

\- Oh bueno, voy a hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El 31 de diciembre llegó, Kaito no estaba en su departamento cuando despertó, suponía que estaba haciendo el reto de Aoko, el detective estaba muy interesado en saber qué es lo que haría, había intentado investigar sobre ello, pero no tenía ninguna información útil, esperaba que su novio en realidad tuviera algo, y salió a su trabajo en la comisaría de policía.

Su trabajo continúo sin incidentes, hasta que alguien muy incómodo entro a su oficina.

Era Takagi.

\- Shinichi-kun, alguien te busca en la entrada – dijo con nerviosismo, sin saber a dónde mirar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sin saber qué hacer, Takagi solo negó con la cabeza.

Curioso, salió de su oficina, y se dirigió a la entrada, en un principio no vio nada fuera de lo común, hasta que se encontró con el travesti, muy, muy barato en la entrada, estaba de espaldas, estaba usando un vestido negro más corto y entallado de la existencia, él podía ver casi su trasero, llevaba una peluca roja brillante y larga, que le llegaba a la cintura, un velo negro en la cabeza, con guantes negros, usando un par de tacones del infierno, esa altura debe ser imposible de caminar, las piernas eran bonitas, incluso si estaban llenas de pelos… espera un momento, él reconocía ese par de piernas.

\- ¡Shin-chan! – dijo el misterioso travesti, dándose la vuelta, el mencionado noto el maquillaje excesivo que estaba usando, haciendo que pareciera un poco horrible, más si incluimos las dos pestañas potizas de color rosa que está usando, pero lo que más risa de daba, eran sin lugar a dudas, en lugar de usar relleno, estaba teniendo un nido de palomas blancas en el pechos, los animales parecían feliz de estar ahí, haciendo sonidos desconcertantes.

Shinichi no perdió el tiempo en sacar el teléfono y tomar una imagen, todo el glamour, toda la gloria de los disfraces de Kaito, todo perdido para este reto, Shinichi debía darle algún regalo a Aoko, lástima que Kaito no parecía avergonzado.

Tardó un momento más en detener la risa.

\- ¡Shin-chan! – dijo Kaito acercándose, sin importarle la mirada de los demás integrantes de la policía, a estas alturas, la mitad ya estaban acostumbrados.

\- No creo que Aoko pidió este nivel de destrucción visual – dijo Shinichi, recobrando la compostura.

\- Es la tradición, en Ecuador saben cómo divertirse el fin de año – dijo Kaito sonriendo, acercándose y haciendo ojitos sexys, que no deberían funcionar, menos con esas cosas de plástico horribles.

\- Bueno, Aoko estará feliz por ver que su amigo no tiene vergüenza alguna, ese vestido es corto – dijo Shinichi mirando hacia abajo sin pena.

\- ¿Lo es verdad? – dijo Kaito, bajando la voz, haciendo que la espina dorsal de Shinichi se estremeciera, y recordando de pronto la misión de Kaito.

\- Es una lástima que tenga que trabajar – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- ¡Shin-chan! – dijo Kaito haciendo una cara ofendida.

\- Que tal si regresas a casa, tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo Shinichi, tratando de no mirarse divertido.

\- Pero cariño – Kaito empieza a enrocarse a sus hombros, acercándose tanto como fuera posible a su brazo.

\- Mucho trabajo – Shinichi regresó a la realidad, conteniéndose, él no le iba a dar dinero tan fácilmente, tenía curiosidad cuanto tiempo Kaito podría aguantar, se desprendió suavemente y se dirigido a su oficina.

\- Shin-chan – dijo en un puchero Kaito, siguiéndolo, Shinichi vio como uno de los oficiales trato de evitar que pasará, el mago solo hizo un chasquido de dedos y el pobre estaba lleno de cintas rosas, al menos tenía la ropa puesta.

\- Trabajo, trabajo – dijo Shinichi ignorándolo, si seguía viendo, el detective no iba a resistirse, y lo mínimo que haría sería darle dinero.

Pero Shinichi sabia Kaito, y él no le iba a dejar solo, se metió en la oficina, tomando una silla en su escritorio, poniendo los brazos y resaltando su busto-paloma, era tan hilarante.

\- Vamos cariño – dijo Kaito con un puchero.

\- Tengo un caso – dijo Shinichi, concentrándose en su folder, era una de las cosas que fácilmente lo distraían, y muy eficaz también.

Ni siquiera noto cuando su novio empezó a recargarse en él para llamar su atención.

\- Shinichi-kun, tenemos un caso, muévete – dijo el inspector Megure, abriendo la puerta sin llamar, él viejo hombre se congelo cuando vio la forma en que Kaito se restregaba con él.

\- ¿Un caso?, ¿Dónde? – preguntó rápidamente, no importándole su novio ni su gemido miserable.

\- En Tokio, vámonos – dijo Megure, quien dio un suspiro cuando reconoció a Kaito, si, esta comisaria ya estaba acostumbrada a las payasadas de su novio.

\- No me dejes aquí – dijo en un puchero Kaito, pidiendo su dinero, Shinichi no creía que era adecuado, no todavía.

\- Espérame aquí – y siguió al inspector Megure.

Kaito le siguió rápidamente, definitivamente no tenía vergüenza, y mucho menos la tenía Shinichi, ¿Qué dirían sus superiores?, el detective se sorprendió al descubrir que no le importaba mucho.

Tch, las malas cosas de Kaito se le habían pegado.

Pero Kaito no se detuvo, una vez instalado en el coche, se sentó en sus rodillas, pidiendo su colaboración, Satou-san estaba riéndose en el asiento delantero.

Shinichi lo ignoro, seria embarazoso tener una erección en el coche, y como tal, Kaito estaba usando eso para que Shinichi cediera, el detective aún no estaba convencido que era suficiente, así que pensó en Kogoro en traje de bailarina de ballet todo el camino.

Cuando llegó a la escena, Kaito estaba encimado en su espalda, a estas alturas Shinichi sabía que el mago estaba haciendo el espectáculo para avergonzarlo y hacer que cediera.

Shinichi resistió y empezó a investigar, incluso con la mirada escandalizada de la gente, si, la reputación de la policía acaba de ser destruida.

\- Hoy has sido malo conmigo – dijo Kaito una vez que el caso había terminado y habían atrapado al sospechoso, que estaba más que indignado con Kaito y su traje ridículo, quizás debería haberle advertido sobre el tinte y la ropa embarazosa.

Ahora estaban en casa, y faltaba poco más de dos horas para media noche.

\- Bien, bien, vamos a terminar con esto – dijo Shinichi, empezando a buscar en su bolsillo para su cartera, mientras Kaito se acercaba a él, llevándolos lentamente a la cama.

\- Te divertiste mucho, ¿cierto? – preguntó Kaito, esta vez venia incluida algo de malicia, Shinichi miro confundido hasta percatarse que su cartera estaba en las manos de Kaito, las palomas ahora estaban fuera del vestido, dejando ver la piel debajo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo la tienes? – preguntó Shinichi, un poco temeroso.

\- Shinichi, me conoces bien – dijo Kaito, con una sonrisa poco a poco más grande.

Fue puesto a prueba, y seguramente no paso.

\- Uhm – Kaito lo había derribado, y un chasquido metálico sonó a sus oídos, Kaito le había esposado uno de los brazos a la cabecera.

\- Muy bien, quédate tranquilito ahí mismo – dijo sacando otro vestido negro, y una peluca verde chillona, Shinichi ya sabía en qué iba terminar esto.

\- ¿Piedad? – pregunta sabiendo que estaría usando esa cosa pronto, y más de la mitad de sus amigos iban a recibir la foto.

\- Traje los globos – dijo señalando cuatro globos, que se verían exagerados si se ponían bajo la ropa.

Shinichi se resignó.

Cuando Aoko recibió la foto a los pocos minutos de año nuevo, se resistió las ganas de carcajear, en la foto estaban sus amigos usando vestidos negros, cortos, mostrando sus piernas desnudas, con el maquillaje más horrible de la existencia y las pelucas chillonas, Kaito estaba sonriendo como loco, mientras Shinichi parecía querer morir, los globos estaban siendo visibles y ambos se veían ridículos.

Clásico, Kaito aprovechando su reto para avergonzar a Shinichi.

Pobre detective.

FIN


End file.
